narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Katsuo Nihontō
Sophey is one of the last surviving members of his clan. Sophey wasn't part of the Royal family Branch which is related to the first Sebvert. But,he was part of the A Branch which was one of the upper class members. Sophey's village was burnt to the ground killing exactly 93% of his clan. Since Sophey's father was the oldest, he became the leader. History When Sophey was young, his clans' village was burnt to the ground resulting in only about 7% of the clan surviving. After the destruction of the Sebvert Clan, Sophey along with his parents who had survived the attack, moved to Kurētāgakure, as refuge. Eventually Sophey's parents helped raise Sophey's future wife, who they found, along with three other children. Sophey was in perfect condition physically but, not mentally. When Sophey's village was burnt to the ground, he was frightened by the terrible screams he heard. The Memory haunted Sophey for many months until he met three of his surviving clansmen. Lucky for Sophey, they were all around his age. Sophey then overcame his mental scar and focused on what was going on around him. His family took care of the children until they all were full grown adults. Since Sophey spent many years with Karuki, it was easy for their relationship to work out. When Sophey turned twenty, he married and gave birth to his first child Inu then, four years later he gave birth to his daughter Allison. Sophey trained his son to protect his little sister. Sebvert Clan The Sebvert clan was a clan started by, a man named Kasifu Sebvert who invented the first poisonous weapon known to the shinobi world. The first poisonous weapon ever created was called the . The Thread Of Death is able to kill a target within contact. The weapon was created multiple times and that was the main weapon the Sebvert Clan used in the war between them and the . The war started several days after was born Personality Sophey is always rather serious, even if everyone else around him isn't. This is probably the reason will sometimes avoid him. Sophey can also sometimes be Sarcastic which causes his opponent to loose concentration and gives him a chance to strike. Sophey is also at times a little irresponsible. Sophey can sometimes borrow items from friends and misplaces them, he also forgets to repay his friends for the items he lost. Appearance Sophey is a tall biracial muscular man with dark brown hair and light brown eyes. Sophey wears a white T-shirt with black pants and black shoes but when Sophey is being sent on a mission, he will put on a dark blue suit with a light blue strip coming down his shirt zipper and brown shoes. Sophey has scars on the left lower side of his face because he was injured during the fire that broke out in his village. Abilities Sophey has a large amount of strength due to his years of training with his friend . Due to Sophey's serious personality, he completed intense training. Sophey would go out into the woods everyday punching boulders. Sophey is also very strong because, he would impedimenta. Taijutsu Sophey is known around the village as a master and a Taijutsu instructor. Sophey's best form of fighting style is Taijutsu because, he isn't very talented at or . Sophey is also very fast so, he chose to learn more about Taijutsu. Sophey also only cared about Taijutsu because, he always fought in close combat. Strength Sophey has an unbelievable amount of strength. Although Sophey doesn't look very strong, he can lift large trees that are attached to the ground and he can punch through Boulders without using chakra giving him the name Boulder. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Sophey Sebvert was born with the Wind style chakra nature. When Sophey became a chunin, he learned the Earth style chakra nature. When he became a jonin, he learned his third and final chakra nature Fire. Sophey mainly uses the Earth style chakra nature because, he can easily perform the Earth chakra nature. Jutsu Creation Sophey is willing to do anything to protect his family. Sophey attempted to create mutiple techniques which was a success. He's even managed to create a technique when you have to sacrifice yourself. Sophey has created a forbidden technique called Body Of Exploding Wind. This technique forces the user to blow blades of wind towards their opponent exploding on contact. The large amount of wind is also capable of slicing the victim into pieces, however a technique is not without it's drawbacks. Because of the user releases blades of wind , the user is sacrificed to complete the technique. Stats